Amour Accidentelle
by DarkRoseShadow
Summary: Love can happen at any place anywhere. It happens in the moment. What happens when Kria and Rey cross each other's life when they were never meant to? Kria and Rey meet each other purely by accident but can accident turn into something life long?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Arrgghh! What mess have I got myself into!" Rey mentally chided himself as he drove from his office to his home. Rey's parents had been forcing him into a marriage for a long time and so to put an end to all these cribbing he had allowed himself to be arranged for a blind date to shove off this matter for some time, but little did he know that his parents and his friends had planned it all and the very next day he was being set up for one. All of them refused to listen to any of his pleadings and effectively found out a way to shun away the ways he came out with to postpone the date. It wasn't that Rey was a person who couldn't get a suitor for himself he just chose not to get indulged himself into these things for the time being. He was one of the most eligible bachelor in the tinsel town, successful in his field and girls literally threw themselves on him but over the time he had mastered to avoid it all. But his parents this time left no stone unturned to set him up and hence came up with the idea of Blind Date - which was being set up with a girl his close friend Swayam knew.

Rey entered the house and got himself ready for the upcoming date. He wore a button down black shirt accompanied with a white waist coat and a pair of jeans and wore a blazer providing him a formal yet classy look. Though he had no interest in the date whatsoever but he felt in making a good impression on everyone he met. He was doing his hair when his phone rang. It was Swayam or Sam as he fondly addressed him to give him the address of the meet he guessed. He picked up hoping to butter his way out of this date but his friend cut him off.

"Noways Rey.. Am not listening to any of ur requests. It might work on ur clients but not on me. So just shut up."

"This is so not fair. Y u guys are making me do this?" He groaned.

"Coz we love to torture u." Swayam laughed and then continued. "Am msging u the address and the table no. Just go and enjoy the date. Consider this as a break from ur boring meets. Reach there by 7. So bye."

Swayam cut the call and few minutes later Rey received the details. Rey then started to drive at the address still cribbing about it. He made a resolve to clear out his intentions in the beginning itself and then enjoy the break he got due to this 'date'.

Rey then headed to Alistar hotel - one of the classiest restaurants of the city. He was having a good feeling and maybe he could after all give it a shot. He reached there and walked over to maitre d for his reservation. The person then directed him to his table. As Rey walked past the hallway he noticed the architecture of the place and was very impressed and also by the girl who chose this restaurant. He was already getting impressed and then arrived on the table.

There sat his blind date engrossed in her phone as she waited for him. He cud see her behind. She was wearing a white off-shoulder dress and had her tresses fell slightly below her shoulder. He then came in front of her to take his place. She hadn't still registered his presence. To make his presence felt Rey coughed and then the girl looked up. She stood up to acknowledge Rey and that's when Rey saw full of her. Her dressed reached till her knees and her dress beautifully curved her. She was beautiful and her eyes held a depth of their own. Rey felt maybe... just maybe the night was worth it after all.

Both of them sat down and was Rey was about to speak she spoke,

"Umm if u don't mind can we cut out the pleasantries?"

"Ahh...mmm.. sure.. But y?" Rey spoke hesitantly.

"Hey just relax. I am not gonna eat u up... or maybe I will" Rey shifted uncomfortably and the girl laughed and continued "Chill.. Its just that I came to the town only an hour back and headed here directly so didn't get the time to catch something to eat. So please can we place an order before. Actually it would have been rude to start without u and since u have arrived I cannot hold it any longer. Can we please?" She spoke with making an earnest request.

"Yeah sure.. Waiter.." Rey called.

Both of them placed their orders and after having the starters they both started chatting.

"So u are Sam's friend." She probed.

"Yes. Have known each other as long as I can remember. He is the one person I can always turn to. He is the best."

"I agree." She said as she took another bite of her spaghetti.

And then the silence returned. She was once again to break up.

"I really cannot do this. I mean we are casually sitting here talking about Sam. Since we both are here we should talk about each other. Plus Sam wund't like if we talk about him behind his back." She smiled.

Rey also laughed and agreed, "yeah u r right. Lets save that for the other time when he is with us."

Then both of them started talking and did the same for a while. They both were having the time of life, as they joked, laughed and discussed. Rey believed that this was worth a shot. The girl was very much similar to him but at the same time different too. She was an architect, well settled in her life without her parent's help while Rey was marketing director in a reputed company. Both of them discussed the pros and cons of their lives. Rey found her attractive and a person with whom he can share everything. Suddenly her phone rang. She excused herself while Rey sat thinking..

"She is good. Actually really good. She has it all - good looks, a very good job, a strong view about everything. She is a good person at heart. Sam for a change ur stupid idea really is working and it wasn't a waste after all."

His thought process was broken as he heard chiding her someone on the phone, "Come on plzz... Will u stop doing it? Its irritating." She rolled her eyes while saying that and then broke into laughter and then proceeded towards him. Rey raised his brow with a questioning look.

"Y such a big smile?"

"Y u wanna know?" She countered him.

"Coz am ur friend. If its personal then don't tell. But I was looking forward for a good laugh." He stated.

"When did we become friends?"

"Right now." Saying this Rey forwarded his hand and she looked over him contemplating something.

"Come on." Taking back his hand. "U r Sam's friend. I am his friend. So in this sense we both are automatically friends. Now will u spill the beans? I am waiting here." He showed his hand to proceed.

"Okay.. But promise me u won't do the same neither will u laugh."

"Can't guarantee but will try." She glared at him and he raised his hands showing as though accepting his defeat. "I won't. Now will u proceed."

"Okay so the thing is some days before my best friend and I went to watch this movie - Just A Date and the protagonist in that movie ... Crystal a.k.a Christie ... I found her highly irritating and annoying."

"Oh yeah she was especially her accent." Rey agreed.

"See. I know.. So the thing is that my friend started calling me that to irritate the hell out of me and told everyone to do the same and from that day are continuing. I mean Christie... ewww"

Rey laughed to receive a threatening glare from her.

"I am sorry. Its just that Christie on u ... that's funny. Personally I would love to call u Crystal though."

Rey proceeded to explain as he saw the questioning expression.

"It is not to irritate u. Its is based on ur character or trait u see. From the time back we spent now I can at least tell this much. U r smart, independent and a good person at heart. Plus the way u talk - u really shine out. Trust me being in marketing department I meet so many people and I can characterize that easily. There's this aura around u and most importantly the way u talk ur liveliness everything makes u shine and that makes u a crystal so to say." Rey said that directly looking into her eyes leaving her quite for a few seconds. She then came out of a trance then and asked mockingly,

"U trying to impress me or flirt with me."

"Nope just stating the fact."

Silence then took over again. Rey to avoid this unusual silence asked her.

"But y Christie. I mean there must be so many of characters u might not be liking."

"Its coz that my name is Kr..." And then her phone rang and she excused herself and in the next second his phone rang too and he went aside to receive it.

"What?" They both exclaimed together and then turned around to look at each other.

Girls's convo:

G: Hi Sam.. How long sweetheart?

S: Sorry but cannot make it. And extremely sorry u have to sit there alone. Actually the person I sent to accompany u for the time being backed off as some personal problem crept up.

G: What?

Rey's convo:

R: Hey Sam! Whats up?

S: I didn't expect this from u Rey. How can u do like this? It was very rude on ur behalf to not to show up there.

R: What r u saying dude? Am here and was having a gala time with her when u called.

S: Don't lie. She had been waiting for the past hour at Hotel Allstar.

R: Allstar? U msged me Alistar dude. Check it.

S: Rey no excuses.

R: I swear. Check once.

S: Looks like there was a typo error. And it seems u gatecrashed over someone else's date

R: What?

Both of them came in front of each other not knowing what to speak and then both began at the same time and then stopped looked at each other and started laughing.

"That was one hell of a misunderstanding."

"I know."

"Well Sam I mean Swayam msged me the wrong hotel name and I gatecrashed here. Sorry for that." Rey apologized.

"Its okay. Anyways the person to accompany me had to a meet and hence Sam I mean Sameer was gonna send someone else and that person had to back off at the last moment and I was gonna sit alone so glad u came and thanks for such a wonderful evening. I guess then it is a goodbye. "

As she proceeded towards the exit after collecting her purse rey called from behind

"Listen Crystal. Whats ur name? I am R..."

She cut him in middle. "Don't tell. See this meeting was totally an accident and afterwards I don't think we are ever gonna meet or there's gonna be a possibility of any exchange so whats the point of increasing our knowledge about each other. So we should keep it that way."

She forwarded her hand and said,

"So Mr. Stranger nice meeting u and chatting u."

"U too... (pausing) Crystal"

She raised her eyebrow. Rey shoved his hands in the air and stated.

"Sorry won't stop calling u that."

And with that both turned their separate ways.

**Hope u liked it.**

**All types of reviews welcomed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Well due to my stupidity by mistake I deleted the chapter and all my backups have been lost. So I can give a short summary here. Hope it makes up for it.**

****Kria goes shopping with her friend Sharon where they r continuing their usual banter. Kria needs a dress for an upcoming event and she is confused. Rey is there shopping for his mother and comes to her aid and helps her in choosing. Still Kria refuses for introductions considering it to be coincidence.

Some days later Kria is waiting in a restaurant when she runs into Rey where he was in a meeting and finally they introduce themselves and do the formal introductions. They enjoy each other's company for sometime until Kria's Sam a.k.a Sameer turns up and then she enjoys her date and Rey takes his leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"So let me get this straight - u are actually asking me to accompany u to pay a visit to ur 'No more stranger Mr. Stranger'?"

"Yes I am asking u to do the same. What is so hard in believing that?"

"Hard. I will tell u what is hard. I had been after u for like weeks to go and know about him and u were like it is just coincidences and now suddenly out of the blue u r going to meet him."

"Sharonnn... Just calm down honey. We met again and again and then we finally introduced ourselves."

Kria gave an amused smile as she let the new information seep into her best friend. Sharon had been way too excited about the encounters of Kria with 'Mr. Stranger' as they had named him. Sharon was overtly excited about it and Kria couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"Give me the details."

Kria rolled her eyes as she sat down and narrated everything that had happened from the dress selection to the restaurant encounter.

"Okay.. pause.. He isn't committed."

"No as far as I know."

Kria answered thinking tentatively. Sharon then gestured her to continue and then Kria told her how they laughed off when she introduced Sam to him.

"Shh.. gal.. u spoilt it all..."

Sharon said irritatingly.

"What did I do?"

Kria asked confused.

"He knows u r committed. And u made him ur such a good friend. Who does that to a guy like that?"

Sharon spoke exasperated with her friend's actions.

"Shar.. u know I am committed. Plus he is such a great guy. And a great friend he will turn out to be I know."

"Yeah... yeah... I know he is a great guy coz it takes a lot to impress Miss Ghai.. But y u had to tell him that u r committed."

"Coz I am.."

Kria answered as a matter of fact. They had this talk so many times that she was used to it and to be precise impervious to it. She prepared herself for it but Sharon surprised her.

"Yeah... yeah I know 'Committed'."

She walked off. Kria was surprised. Sharon the turned and called.

"Believe it darls. I didn't say anything. Now get ur a** up as we need to go out. I have to meet him at any cost. He must be something as he got u to select a dress in a go."

Kria grabbed and threw a pillow but Sharon dodged it and winked and left laughing. Kria couldn't help smiling.

At the venue:

"Dude.. where are they? I have got to meet her at any cost."

"Patience Sam.. And y u are so excited to meet her? U forgetting ur gal or what? Should I tell her?"

Rey teased him while Swayam gave him a 'Are u serious dude?' look.

"I am excited coz she is the one who got my brother to enjoy a night out. She must be something."

Swayam winked while Rey just rolled his eyes.

"For the millionth time she is engaged so stop ur dirty mind wherever it is wandering off."

"When did I say anything?"

Swayam gave an innocent expression while Rey just decided to not to indulge any further.

"U are assuming anything. (pause) Whats cooking? U want to get involved?"

Swayam nudged him. Rey gave him a 'I will kill u' look effectively shutting him up.

"Rey.."

Someone called and they turned to look towards the voice and found the girls standing there. They approached them and before Rey or Kria could speak anything Swayam hugged Sharon while she chirped and gave him a small kiss on his cheeks.

"Guys no PDA please. It makes me wanna puke. It is so very diabetic."

Both Kria and Rey said it together. Swayam and Sharon broke their hug and looked at their friends and then at each other while Kria and Rey looked at each other and then at their friends. All 4 of them burst out laughing.

"So..."

Both started together and then again started laughing. Sharon took the lead. She came and hugged Rey.

"Hey Rey. Glad to meet u after so many days. Long time isn't it."

"Yeah Shar it is. So how do u know each other?"

Rey asked pointing to Kriya.

"She is my best friend."

Sharon side-hugged Kria. Kria smiled. Rey came to introduce his friend.

"Crystal this is ..."

"Swayam I know him. And before u ask anything I know him the same way u know Sharon."

Kria smiled and hugged Swayam which he reciprocated. Sharon chirped in.

"Its so good. U guys finally met and in such an amazing manner."

"I second u love."

Swayam added. They walked inside the bowling alley and indulged in their chats. After some time Swayam and Kria got up and proceeded to the alley leaving Sharon and Rey alone. As they gazed them leaving Sharon turned towards Rey and started.

"U know I was so excited to meet u."

"Why so? Even Swayam was so hyper about meeting Crystal. Y u guys getting so worked up about it?"

Rey voiced his confusion. He couldn't understand as to y the couple was getting hyper about it. Kria had told him about it once and Rey had shared the same.

"Coz u guys reacted differently than the usual."

"Huh..."

"Uffo... See Swayam told me about ur 'date' and how u were happy after that and how much u enjoyed it though it was an accident. As for Kria she also had a good time. She doesn't get comfortable with everyone. She might be able to feign the enthusiasm as she has got used to it but she was really enthusiastic after meeting u. Moreover u were the first who got her to shop something."

Sharon added the last line chuckling. Rey also joined her. Sharon then asked imitating a reporter

"So every1 in the group is committed except for u. So how do u feel? And what r ur plans for future Sir."

Rey shoved her hand off and said.

"As of now I am happy being single. U already know that don't u?"

Rey winked while Sharon blushed.

"Stop it. Come on seriously any1 u want me to set u up with?"

Sharon nudged him playfully while Rey snapped.

"No1."

"Hypothetically. Or a person who had caught ur eye recently?"

"Well apparently I would have loved to give it a try with Crystal though. We connected at so many levels u see."

Rey smiled and then gazed to the place where both of his friends were enjoying. Sharon's expression turned somber.

"I wish."

Rey turned to see her serious expression.

"Hey.. I was just kidding. I didn't mean it literally."

Rey tried to cheer her up.

"I know u were just kidding. But I am serious when I said it. I mean I wish u guys were together. She really deserves it."

Sharon sighed. Rey tried to soothe her down.

"Sharonn... ur friend is so very happy with her fianc. U must be misjudging something."

"Rey I know she is happy. But believe me she isn't really. See Rey though she is from an affluent background she has been brought up in an environment where u know it isn't like u have everything at ur beck and call. Uncle-aunty saw to it that though Kriya strives for her happiness but at the same time be contented with what she has. Sameer and Kriya had been friends for long. So when Sam proposed everyone was happy even Kriya. She didn't give a second thought at any other possibility. Though Sam is good but he doesn't know about Kriya as much as she does."

"U never know Sharon. Everyone has a different way of showing their affection."

"Rey u don't know Sam as I do. Will u explain me how can not turning at the 75% of the dates u urself have set be an act of showing ur 'affection' and above all sending an unknown person to attend to her while he is busy in a damn-forsaken meeting clearly knowing how much ur fianc is uncomfortable in a stranger's presence. To make it up for his mistake he hands his credit card to her which she never uses. U know the most infuriating thing is Kria letting Sam have his way which really ticks me off. How many times we both have got into a fight for this attitude of hers but no result."

Sharon vented her anger and disappointment out. Rey just stood staring at her. She calmed herself and said.

"Am sorry Rey for coming out like this. The thing is I love her a lot and it really enrages me when somebody takes her for granted and she lets it be like this. She has this bad habit of keeping everything inside her which doesn't help a lot u see."

"I understand. But if she is happy we should just pray for it to last forever. Right?"

Rey soothed her by putting hand on her shoulder while Sharon nodded with a small smile. They were interrupted by the laughs of Kria and Swayam who came after bowling. Sharon went and adjusted herself in Swayam's arms while Kria stood besides Rey. Before the couple could start their moment Kria interrupted.

"Guys please go and enjoy a date. Its from my side. I cannot stand ur mushy talks."

Kria said making a face while Rey just giggled the couple shot her daggers. Rey was about to say something but he got a call. Meanwhile Kriya convinced them and sent them off for the dinner and waited as Rey arrived and both went to have something.

"Crystal u free tomorrow."

"Of course. It's a Sunday u idiot."

Kria hit him while Rey made an 'I know it very well' face.

"Then cool. U r coming with me for shopping for Mum."

Rey stated while Kria was flabbergasted.

"Uh.. huh... no ways. I suck at it. I am not."

Rey turned towards her and spoke.

"No nothings. U have to come. U owe me one to help u chose a dress and my resources tell me how difficult u get at times. And leave that coz of me helping u out I forgot to buy something for Mum and I have to go again which by the way I don't like it at all. So if I have to suffer I am not gonna do it alone."

Rey said glaring at her while Kria glared back. And after 5 minutes of glaring sessions Kria conceded.

"Okies. Fine. I will go but u have to treat me. I cannot stand for that long."

Kria said making a face. Rey laughed.

"Me too."

He then poked her nose.

"Rey I told u not to do this."

Kria said making an annoyed face.

"I know but I like to see ur nose flaring up in anger."

Saying so he ran away while Kria chased him both having fun at this little game of theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4  
**_

"Rey can't we go back. Please."

Kria asked Rey as they entered the mall. All over the way she had been asking the same nagging him as they visited one or two boutiques. Kria had already started losing her patience.

"Shut up. Finger on ur lips NOW."

Kria immediately obliged and pouted looking down.

"Stop giving me that innocent look. FYI its coz of u that we have to come to the mall. Firstly that day I had to abandon my shopping to help u and then from the morning itself u have rejected my every choice saying _-_ to quote u, 'U don't know how to shop. All of them are just so.. very.. not of the type' and mind u the 'type' u r not able to define. So u don't have any option except to tag alone or stop bickering over the choice I am making."

"Fine. Looks like u won't stop bringing that dress topic again and again. Will u?"

They both entered the mall carrying on with their banter when Kria finally drew the bottom line.

"Enough now. Just tell me what are aunty's likes and dislikes and I am gonna do the necessary shopping accordingly. U don't have the slightest idea of doing a woman's shopping. Wonder how did I settle for ur choice. Now come on lets go."

They went to the next shop as Rey explained his mother's likes and dislikes. Kria bought a simple, elegant saree with the matching jewellery and bangles. Rey voiced out his displeasure over the style as he felt a heavy and a grand design would be more appropriate as it his mom's birthday and his dad and him had planed huge for her.

"Rey please. Just give it a try. Aunty would love it. Moms are like that only. They don't look for grandeur but for the love attached to it. Trust me she would like it. All moms are like that only. Mine too. We were always hunting for a lavish gift for her from days and once it so happened that we weren't able to get her what we wanted but we got her a small card and she was overwhelmed about it u know that we remembered that I cannot describe the emotions that had transpired through us on that moment."

Kria told as she reminisced about the past moments. A faint smile played on her lips. Rey looked up and smiled.

"U miss ur parents?"

"Hmm.. A lot. It's the first time I am away from them. Being with u guys helps but I still can't help remembering them now and then."

Kria sighed. Rey side hugged her and tried to soothe her.

"Its okay. Everyone has to go through it once I their life. Some things cannot be just avoided u know. And this occasion came through ur job. So just smile. They must be so proud of u and wouldn't want their daughter to be sad like this. Right?"

Kria just gave a broken smile and then turned towards him and said

"Now Mr. u gotta treat me. I ain't gonna let u off the hook so very easily just becoz u cheered my mood a little. Now come on hurry up."

"As u say madam."

Rey bowed down dramatically as he followed where Kria was taking him.

The next few hours both of them spent eating, doing some small shopping and ended at the Virtual gaming section where Kria manipulated Rey to win her the soft toys on display. Though Rey cribbed but Kria somehow managed to construe her way so Rey would do to her bidding and every time Rey had to concede to her demand. In the end Rey was carrying their bags with an irritated face as the whole time he was just winning for Kria and wasn't able to play any game of his choice while Kria was chirping ahead with her arms filled with various soft toys.

As they were about to leave for their house Rey voiced his hesitation.

"Kria u sure mom would like it? I really don't wanna disappoint her."

"Chill. She won't. U guys are really what to say. Think from the heart and not from mind for some time and then u will realize. Just go and give it to aunty. And if she doesn't like it I will come to shop again. Okay? Now just go"

Kria pushed him into the car and stood as she saw him go away. She smiled a little thinking of the way he was fretting and then drove off.

Rey's House:

"Dad. Am home and brought the gift."

"U sure about it son? Its really different from whatever we did in the previous years."

"I am not sure but my friend said that mom will like it. Lets see."

Both of them go to her room to surprise her.

"Happy birthday mom/honey."

"Thank u so much guys."

"Here's ur gift mom. Hope u like it."

"I love it. But Rey tell me how come a sudden change in ur taste? I mean even ur dad wasn't able to crack my likes and u did it out of sudden given that last week back u gave me those heavy sarees and jewellery."

"Come on Mom. U underestimate ur son. U don't believe that he can crack ur choice. Ouch I am hurt."

Rey said dramatically only to receive a playful ear pulling from his mom.

"Ouch.. Mom leave. Am telling u. A friend helped me."

"Swayam or Sharon? Coz they had accompanied u before also but u never came with the right gift. How come u listened to them this time?"

"None. It was Crystal.. I mean Kria."

"Hmm.. Kria.. Nice name. So finally my son got a girlfriend. So when are we meeting her?"

Rey's dad perched in from behind as he came and settled with his family.

"Dad its nothing like that."

Rey shrugged it off while his mom jumped in.

"Looks like someone is blushing. Awww finally my son fell in love."

"Mom... Stop it. Nothing like so. U guys are making a big deal out of nothing. She is just A FRIEND."

"Friendship is the first step to love."

"I agree with ur mom."

"Guys u r no less than Swayam and Sharon when they came to know that I had enjoyed the date with the wrong girl."

"So she was the same girl?"

"Yes mom she was the same girl. And before u jump to any conclusions let me make this clear she is .Friend. and nothing more. She is committed moreover she is engaged so u can put ur brains to a rest."

Rey answered exasperated at his parents excitement. Rey's dad shook his head and said

"Really u don't allow us to have even a little bit of fun."

"I know. Can't ur parents remain happy for some time."

"U guys are limit. I really doubt whether u r grown up or the same teenage kids."

Rey's mom pulling his cheeks added

"Awww... Look at my son all grown up. I love how u chide us for our childishness. And we already know about her. Swayam told us a few days back. Did u invite her for the party? We would love to meet her."

"Ur mom is right Rey."

"Oh shit. It slipped out of my mind. I was about to but then we got into playing. I will call her right away. Happy Birthday mom."

Rey went away after bidding a kiss to his mom to invite Kria.

In the Evening:

The party was on a full swing. It was a formal party and everyone was having fun. Kria had also come. She was dressed in an elegant black subtly embroider saree. She quickly gelled up with Rey's folks especially his mom. Rey was standing a little far watching the two ladies hit off and how his mother was smiling away. Rey inwardly laughed as he could very well imagine what was cooking in his mom's mind.

Just then he saw Kria excusing herself and moving to one side to attend a call. After the call she seemed a little off. Rey decided to check it out. She was standing away from the main area towards the corner gazing the scenery in front of her. Rey came and stood by her. There was silence for a long time.

"He didn't come."

Kria said without breaking her gaze.

"Hmm..."

"Aren't u gonna ask who?"

"No.. not unless u wanna tell me. But to be honest I have a vague idea though."

"I try not to be affected by it. I try to understand and maintain a smiling face all throughout and I am successful most of the time. But sometimes I really wish if he was around. Maintaining this face, trying to show that am unaffected its tiring. Though he makes up for it but that is once out of blue moon and I am all right with it but sometimes it gets too much."

Kria let out a deep breath which seemed like it was the first time she was letting it go which she had held for a long time.

"So this time don't get tired. Just let go."

Kria turned towards Rey who continued speaking gazing in front of him.

"Crystal this time be a crystal u know pure, and showing it all off and hiding nothing. Be like that. Let this night be the night where u don't have to put a farce. Forget for some time that u were expecting someone. Just take it like this that u r here all by urself to have some fun."

Rey turned towards her and smiled.

"Its easier said than done."

"But its worth a shot."

Rey paused and then continued forwarding his hand.

"May I have a dance with the beautiful lady standing in front of me alone?"

"U surely may have it."

Kria answered sliding her hand as they walked towards the dance floor to have a gala time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Over the days Kria and Rey grew close. They used to share each and every thing. Once both of them were sitting in a caf.

"U know I love this time. Its refreshing. No tensions, no worries. U know just chilling out."

Rey sighed contently.

"Hmm.."

"And u know the cherry to the cake - we both have jobs here only so nothing going away or having to always try to maintain contact coz u r away as sometimes if the relation isn't good then it becomes as a burden."

"Hmm.."

Rey added sipping his coffee smilingly away looking at the joint where everyone was laughing away but he was getting irritated with 'hmm's' he was receiving.

"And u know..."

Rey stopped as he saw Kria looking distracted. He was highly exasperated.

"Kria... u r an idiot."

"Hmm.."

"Kria are u even listening? I just called u an idiot and u agreed to it."

"Umm.. Sorry I was thinking something else."

"Clearly."

"Sorry nah.. please..."

Kria made a sorry face while Rey looked sideway and then finaly smiled.

"Okay. So whats up? Y r u so distracted?"

"Rey... I don't know how to begin..."

"Yes.. Say am all ears unlike u."

Kria glared at him and then he kept a finger on his lips.

"U know this is the first time I am staying away from the parents."

"I know. But its ur job plus u r at such a good position that ur parents must be proud I say."

"They are. But the thing is that I ain't here just for job."

Rey looked confused. Kria continued.

"Its just that the city was very important for Sam's business venture and so he asked me if I wanna accompany him and I said yes."

"Ohh.. But hey. U came with ur parent's confirmation only nah? Did u run from ur place or what?"

Rey joked only to receive a glare from Kria.

"Okay. Jokes apart. But it was successful nah. U have such a coveted position in ur company while Sam's venture id u know... woosh.."

Rey mimicked a jet plane action. He wasn't able to get what was Kria's point.

"I know. I was just saying that now.."

At that instant Rey received a call which he took while Kria patiently waited as he finished his call.

"Kris.. Sorry. I need to go. This client is creating havoc in the main office. I need to go asap. Can we continue later?"

Rey started collecting his belonging as Kria gave a nod to it. They parted with a hug. As Rey went away Kria stood there visibly uneasy.

Next Day:

Rey was returning to his home. He was happy as he had got a satisfied client. As he went inside he saw Kria standing there with his parents hugging them. There were some gifts on the table. It felt odd as Kria never ever visited his parents with gifts and she was a regular visitor. On top of that his mom was looking emotional.

"Hey guys whats up? U know have some good news."

Rey entered with his coat on his shoulder then throwing it away on the nearby couch and hugging them one by one.

"I got the project. It was one of the crucial projects and.."

He stopped seeing everyone's low faces.

"Guys what happened? Y u guys are down? And Kria y these gifts? Whats going on?"

Rey questioned each of them.

"Umm.. Rey I need to tell u something."

Kria bit her lip as she spoke.

"Yeah sure. Shoot. And y u so hesitant?"

"Lets go in the garden."

Rey was utterly confused. This was the first time Kria was behaving this nervously. They went.

"Umm.. Rey..."

"Speak up. Will u?"

Kria took a deep breath and said it all in one go.

"I am going back tomorrow."

"What?"

Rey was clearly shocked.

"Actually this wasn't my joining city. I was recruited in Mumbai only in my hometown only. I especially requested my superiors to recruit me on the project here. They were unhappy but I somehow convinced them. The outdoor project gave me a beneficial experience and I was also able to accompany Sam. Now everything is in their place so I was going. My term here is finished. Sam would also return by a month."

Kria closed her eyes as she knew how Rey would be pissed.

"And y didn't u tell me that before? Clearly I am not important enough to know about it looks like."

Rey stated sourly making Kria flinch. She held his hand and quickly came in front as he started to move.

"Listen Rey am sorry. I wanted to tell u. But every time it used to slip out of my mind. I finally made up my mind to tell u yesterday but then u had to go. Listen Rey am really very sorry. Tell me anything I can do to make it up to u. Please Rey."

Kria continuously started asking for forgiveness.

"First thing u can do is to shut up."

Kria immediately stopped talking and looked down.

"Secondly provide me ur contact details so that we can remain in touch."

Kria was about to say something but Rey stopped her from saying.

"Lastly I am gonna come to see u off. By the way when u leaving?"

"Umm.. tomorrow morning."

Kria answered meekly. Rey was flabbergasted.

"Seriously. U should have told me before. I have to get u gift asap."

"U don't..."

"Keep ur mouth shut. U don't have to say anything in it."

Then they talked for sometime. While leaving Kria handed Rey a package.

"I know there was no need. But something to remind u of me."

Rey opened it. It was wind chimes.

"Whenever they will play u will be reminded of me. I ain't gonna leave u so easily."

"I know that."

Rey made a face leaving Kria open-mouther. She quickly recovered then started hitting him. She left after some time.

Next Day:

Rey came to see off Kria. He was sad as they had really come close in these days. But he knew how happy she was as she was going back to her parent's place.

"So all set? U got everything nah?"

"Yes sir."

"Here this is for u."

Rey gave her a velvet box. It was a heart shaped crystal pendant which threw out a spectrum of colors when light fell over it. It could even be opened.

"A crystal for my crystal."

"Thank u Rey so much."

Kria hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Now make sure u call me everyday. I am used to ur annoying voice."

Rey smiled making Kria laugh in tears. Then the announcement was made and she left. Rey also went back to his home. As he entered the chimes played. He smile hearing them and then went and stood near the window welcoming the new day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kria sat by the window staring out seeing out the weather change its face. At times like this she liked the unpredictability of the weather. It wasn't season of showers but it was pouring cats and dogs outside. She was all free from work enjoying a coffee but the feeling of loneliness somehow crept through her how much she tried to avoid it. Her parents were out of town and hence she couldn't go to their place and Sam was attending a meeting in another city. Sometimes she wanted someone to be there beside u. Lost in her thoughts she caressed her neck and her hand fell on the pendant. She stared at the inanimate object for a long time. It reminded her of the fun times she had back then. She picked up her phone and scrolled through the contact list stopping over his number. She hesitated before hitting the call button but finally did it. He received the call in 4th ring.

"Hey. Long time."

"Hey Rey. Hope am not disturbing u."

"Oh shut up. U can call me any time Crystal."

Rey chided her. He was happy she called as he got a break from his workload.

"So whats up. Missing me?"

"Umm.. yes.. Actually I was feeling quite lonely. So'"

"Hey y such a sad voice?"

"Its nothing. Its just that' that my parents and Sam all are out of town and I am here. Its such a beautiful weather outside and I am alone. I don't like this lonely feeling which sometimes creeps into me. I miss being around u at these times."

Kria said with a deep breath. She had been uneasy the whole time and finally she let it go.

"So' lets have a coffee together. U get ur cup and I get mine and we can talk over the phone."

Kria laughed over the crazy idea but agreed. Both of them talked for a long time on the phone discussing anything and everything. Soon it became a habit of theirs. They would talk like this for long hours discussing their days and their problems. They enjoyed their time a lot.

"Hey Crys. Where r u now?"

Rey inquired as Kria picked up the call.

"At home. Why so?"

"U going anywhere anytime soon?"

"Not that I know of. But y what happened?"

"Tell me ur address."

"Reyansh Singhania will u stop backfiring questions and give a straight answers to mine?"

Kria spoke irritated.

"I will. In some time. I promise. Now will u please tell me ur address?"

"Y u want my address?"

"Cause I want to send u a gift. Happy. Now will u please give me."

"U don't need to send me any gift. It isn't necessary. U know'"

But Rey cut her in b/w and said.

"Nobody asked ur opinion. Just give ur address now. Or else I won't talk to u."

Rey said making a face.

"Hold on. I am giving. Y u have to make such an issue of it."

She dictated her address.

"Now will u seriously'."

"Okay bye. Will call u later."

"But'"

Rey cut the call before she could speak further.

"Idiot. I mean what was that. He has seriously lost it."

She shrugged saying so and resumed reading her book. After sometime there was a knock at the door. She went to open it and stood rooted to the place for a minute seeing the scene in front.

Reyansh Singhania was standing in flesh and blood in front of her. She almost slapped herself to shook herself out of her shock only to ear herself a chuckle from the person standing in front of her. Rey walked inside settling himself on the couch while Kria stood at the entrance still shocked.

"Nice place u have got. U can also come inside u know that."

It is then she realized that she wasn't actually dreaming.

"How.. I mean when.. I mean why' I mean how?"

Kria settled.

"Well my dearest friend I got a transfer here owing to the promotion that I received. So here I am."

Rey made a gesture towards himself.

"But y didn't u tell me beforehand?"

"Its called a surprise in normal words."

Hearing this both of them laughed and then started chatting about the new promotion and place for Rey.

Days passed and both the friends became close. Rey even grew close to Kria's family and became a part and parcel of their lives. They would meet up on weekends to catch up with the other, sightseeing and so much more. Kria had a friend to whom she could always turn to when needed and Rey was happy to have someone to share moments with.

Kria paced to and fro tensed. She was worried. Her father saw her moving here and there while her mother tried to calm her.

"Mom, y isn't he picking up the phone. He never does like that."

Kria spoke tensed. Her father intervened.

"Rey might be busy darling. Just calm down honey."

He tried to soothe her. Over the 6 months he himself had grown close to Rey. He was also worried as it was out of character for him to not pick up the calls.

"But Pa it has been a week. He never does like that. Something must be wrong."

"Sweetheart think positive. He would have contacted if he wasn't stuck. Right? Rey will call u as soon as he gets out of the thing he is stuck in. Till then have patience. And when he calls we all will scold him."

"No mom.. There's something wrong. I am having a feeling. I should probably go and check once."

"U didn't till now?"

Kria's mom asked slightly annoyed over her daughter's negligence.

"Now just go and look whats happening and then inform us. Okay honey? And don't worry."

Kria's mom patted her cheeks slightly and gestured her daughter to check on her best friend. Kria left instantly driving to check on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kria continuously rang the doorbell as she stood outside waiting for Rey to open up. With every passing second all types of thoughts crept in her mind. She had wanted to call his parents to ask whether he had come there coz of some unavoidable reason but then decided against it as it would be a big worry to both of them if it didn't come out to be true. She thought to ensure it first herself. As she came there she knew he was there as she had asked the security while coming up. After almost an eternity the door opened and she was all ready to blast him off but then decided against it seeing his condition.

Rey was all in a messed up condition with tousled hair and shabby clothes. He didn't look like the person she had previously met. It seemed as though he hadn't slept for days which was quite evident by the worry lines that had formed on his forehead. He didn't even acknowledge her presence and just walked back inside and Kria followed him. The condition of the house was far worse. All the papers scattered. Food wrappers lying everywhere. Company files kept as if its just trash. She looked around quite irritated over the condition but turned her attention to Rey who seemed as if the world had just ended for him.

"God Reyansh. What is all this? Where were u? Y u weren't answering my calls? Do u have any idea how worried sick we were? I cudn't even call ur parents. All I know u wud be dead and we wudn't have known coz u weren't answering. And whats all this? These papers and everything. I mean just look around the mess it is there and above all the mess u urself are? Seems like u haven't slept for ages and didn't even have a proper bath. And y u aren't answering? For God's sake speak something will u?"

Kria ranted away as she was exasperated over the callous attitude of the guy sitting in front of her.

"I lost my job."

Rey spoke meekly.

"Excuse me?"

Kria spoke as tried to decipher what she heard.

"I lost my freaking job. I have this 2 week's notice. I cannot possibly go back and tell my parents that I lost my job and everything. I am trying to cope up and look for something. I need a job. It takes time and that's the thing I don't have with me and u come barging here on me not even caring y am I like this."

Rey shouted back. He was already frustrated and the last thing he needed was his friend shouting away at the top of her voice.

Kria stood at the loss of word for a minute. No wonder the guy was a mess and not answering the calls. She could understand what he must be going through and above all the level of expectations that he had set up for him -it hurt when it didn't get fulfilled. She chided herself and sat besides him and spoke.

"What happened? Y did they fire u?"

Rey sighed and started.

"Actually u know how I had taken over the project when I got posted here? It was 25% complete already. The previous coordinator had briefed me about it. So I went ahead with that design. Turns out that the strategy had a flaw which hadn't been discussed with the client before. Since the previous coordinator wasn't there it boiled over me. The entire blame was shifted upon me and now here I am with the notice."

Rey spoke defeated and gave his termination notice to her.

"How can they do this? I mean it wasn't ur fault."

Kria spoke enraged over how they had just shifted the blame over him.

"Well apparently they can do. It is the softest action they had taken as they say. I could have been sued for the loss by the clients but didn't get coz it wasn't my fault. But the company people do had to opt for something and it turned out to be this."

He held his face in his hands as he rewined what had happened with him.

"So now what?"

Kria asked unsure.

"Well I myself have no idea about it frankly. All I know is I have been rendered homeless as I have to empty the apartment in 2 weeks time and of which 1 week is already over. Presently I am jobless and I cannot go back like this all lost. How will I face them when I am not even able to face myself?"

Rey spoke frustrated how his life had flipped over in a few days. He couldn't wrap his head around the turn of events and the ultimatum hovered over him. It was a big injustice to him. Kria saw how he looked all dejected and she didn't like that. She had to do something to cheer him up. She side hugged him and spoke.

"Hey big guy. Come on now. Don't lose hope. U r such a handsome, dashing and hugely talented guy. Firing u is their biggest loss. They will soon learn it. And trust me u will find a new job in no time."

Rey smiled on his friend's attempt to cheer him off. He played along.

"Well yes I am that's y I have such a gorgeous lady sitting besides me."

"Yes my boy. U have the lucky stars. Now wipe that sad expression off ur face. It doesn't suit u. We will search for a job and u will have one in no time. Believe me."

Kria spoke out her heart. She knew that this was just a bad phase and will soon pass.

"Well I have shortlisted few jobs but majority of them have a setback."

Rey spoke out. For the past week he had been constantly searching for jobs. He found many but there was a major setback. Unlike his previous company they didn't have any provision for residential stays. So even if he had a job he was homeless and searching for a resident in Mumbai was one big job - he knew that.

"What?"

Kria enquired.

"The companies don't provide the residential facilities."

Rey spoke dejected. Whatever happens he was at loss at one end or the other. On the other hand Kria felt sad but suddenly an idea formed inside her head. She chirped but didn't let it out loudly as she still needed confirmation. She turned to him and spoke.

"Do one thing come at Mom-Dad's place in the evening. And please suit up and come. U r a mess."

Kria spoke making a face and Rey hit her shoulder. She laughed and went out reminding him about the evening.

As soon as Kria was out she made some calls and spoke out for a long time. She had a smile over the face as the call ended.

In the evening Rey made it to Ghai mansion. He couldn't comprehend as to y Kria had called him there. Above all he didn't feel like facing anybody at his moment of weakness. As he entered he was received by a warm hug from her parents. Kria stood there with Sam. Rey smiled. This place always reminded him of his home and he was happy to be at a place with familiar faces.

"Rey please hear me out before u jump to any conclusion or make any hasty decision. I kno self made man and don't like to depend on somebody else be it ur friend. But u know a friend in need is a friend indeed. Now listen to me. I am not doing any favours and u don't certainly need to feel that u owe me big or u cannot take any favours from me and everything."

"Will u come to the point Krys."

Rey spoke impatiently as Kria went around speaking away about things of which he has no clue. Everyone suppressed their giggle as she let out a scowl.

"Fine... Now hear me out. U will get a job anyhow I know. Ur resume is quite impressive. The only problem is ur staying problem. So for the time being u can stay with me. I have 2 spare rooms at my place and u can shift into one of them. I know u wud say no and everything but we will share all the expenses and all once u get the job and if it wounds ur ego u can repay as soon as u get ur salary from the new job. U will keep a track I know that. So what u got to say?"

Kria spoke in one go coz she knew he would interrupt if she faltered somewhere.

"No.. never.. I cannot do this."

Rey vehemently disagreed with her proposition. He didn't feel right doing so. Plus his male ego also din't allow and he didn't want to burden her with her own problems. Kria's mom spoke.

"Rey... please we are like ur family here. And we support her in this decision. She lives alone in that huge house and she wants to be independent and doesn't shifts with us. She is too stubborn. When u will be with her at least we could be worry less as we know someone is there with her."

"Agreed Rey. I also need to go out many a times. So u being there with her will reduce our worries for her."

Sam supported the decision as he side hugged Kria.

"And above all I know she is safe with u."

He added. Everyone agreed to it. They didn't let Rey speak and constantly spoke in the favour of the decision and persuading him to follow it. It was well thought of.

"Okay fine... But..."

"I know ur buts. As soon as u will start ur job u will repay back ur earlier share and then pay with me all the future expenses till u find ur place and move out."

Kria spoke as a matter of fact and chuckled when Rey scowled at him. Everybody laughed over the friendly banter. They then had their dinner and as the night ended Kria walked out with Rey. When they were out he hugged her.

"Thank u so much."

"Hey... ur welcome."

She broke the hug and saw him tearing. She wiped the tear and spoke.

"Awww.. Big boy don't cry. Come one. U wud have done the same. I know that. Don't get emotional and all."

"I know but still. Thank u so much Krys."

"Its okay. So now tomorrow we will be shifting. Okay?"

"Yep tomorrow."

Rey smiled and as they both move towards the gate as Kria escorted him out and Rey went so that he could all things in place.

_Tomorrow was gonna be a new beginning._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Apologies for not updating for so long. Finally getting back to my writings. Hope u like it.**_

_**Some housewarming incidents. Hope they come out well.**_

_**And yeah. Happy Birthday Payal.**_

"I am telling u nah. It should go here rather than here."

Rey spoke as he shifted one of the abstracts owned by Kria to one side. That painting irked him to the pits and to top it all Kria had let it be the alone show stealer at the wall that stood in front of the main door letting him witness that beauty every now and then and he couldn't help but be irritated as it crept the hell out of him. He had coaxed her to change some setting as they were now living together and his first target was the painting that shone in bright day light over the wall. Abstracts never made sense to him. He was never an art person but always it was like people surrounding him would be deeply into arts. He just could groan over his fate. If it was a lyrical abstract he could have resisted it as he liked seeing mixture of colors but this was a geometric one which never made any sense at all. Might as well he draw some lines and become an artist – but no that wouldn't be considered art but on other hand this darn thing would. He was trying to cajole her so he would be able to dump in some corner without arising suspicion.

Shifting again to a corner he spoke out like a professional.

"See u know keeping it alone makes u feel as if there's one thing in ur life. Instead we should fill the wall with all the paintings and everything which would bring about the beauty of the wall."

"Wait a second. Which kind of baseless logic is that?"

Kria spoke exasperated as she tried to see the logic behind it.

"See. One painting means that there's nothing else u got to decorate the wall which really spoils the beauty of it. I mean just think would u like to convey everyone that u being the one to design houses don't even know how to beautify ur own home?"

Rey spoke solemnly as he made Kria sit trying to coax her into removing that painting.

"And u know we should decorate the walls with like posters, paintings and all so that it shows how lively u are."

"But people know how I am."

Kria spoke like a small kid following his teacher. Rey rolled his eyes and spoke.

"If somebody comes then wud u like to give an impression that u r boring?"

"But y wud some stranger come into my house?"

"D'uh some new associate might come?"

"But they would be knowing me."

Kria spoke still in thought. Rey cursed inwardly and sat beside her.

"But still. U shud add some liveliness to ur house."

"So u r saying I am boring?"

Kria charged over him.

"Who said that?"

Rey defended as he saw his friend taking it to a completely different route.

"But u meant that. Don't u think I am a fool Mr. Singhania."

"I am not thinking. I know. I mean here I am improving ur deco and u r blaming me. So much for taking the trouble."

"Hey speak for urself. My house is just perfect. U find it bore co big bore."

Kria shot back.

"Plzz.. I mean who puts such a painting over the wall which neither has a head nor a tail to it."

Rey spoke pointing to the painting. He wanted to throw it into dumps.

"OMG! This truly shows u don't have a taste at all. That painting is one of the most acknowledged work."

"Acknowledged my foot. What do u see in this painting. Its just lines and that too plain black lines. I can draw better than it."

Saying so he moved to the wall to remove the painting only to be topped by Kria.

"Don't u dare. I love that painting. Dare u touch it."

Kria shouted as she went near him before he could do any damage. Rey pulled down the painting and Kria held it to get it back from him.

"Give that to me so that I can throw it in dumps. Its well suited there anyways."

"U dog! If u throw it in dumps then it will be followed by ur _oh so precious posters_ too."

"Don't u go over there. Those are collectibles."

"So is this."

Saying so Kria shoved it off his hand. She was about to put it back when Rey stopped.

"Put anything else except for this."

"Stop me."

Kria probed him further and started placing the frame. Rey in order to stop her pulled the frame and in the process broke the frame effectively damaging the artwork. Kria stared at it open mouthed and then turned towards him.

"U….."

Kria enraged started moving towards him.

"Krys. U know it was just an accident."

Rey spoke as he moved back in order to prevent himself from the wrath of the angry lady in front of him.

"Okay.. It was just an accident no? Well so is this."

Saying so he grabbed the newspaper and threw at him. Rey was able to duck it only to meet with a flying cushion coming towards him.

"And this."

"And even this too."

Kria spoke as she threw a magazine over him. Soon enough all the things were flying off towards Rey as he dodged some and others – well he wasn't so much lucky in that matter. The house soon turned into a war field as Rey also started retaliating. Somehow he grabbed her and stopped her apologizing with a promise to buy a new painting for her.

* * *

Rey sat down taking out classifieds as he started his cataloguing again. The morning events had been fun and came out as a relief for him. They were so caught in it that neither of them realized the comment that slipped out of her mouth and he couldn't help but be glad – there was one relation out there which wasn't affected. He didn't want the sympathies and pitiful stares. Yes, he was messed up but he didn't want it to make him looked down upon by others. Sighing he focused over the small pile in front of him only to be interrupted by someone's cough.

He looked up only to be greeted by a smile on his friend's face. She was standing there posing and he couldn't help but wonder. He shrugged getting back to his work and was brought some more fake coughs. He looked up and finally spoke.

"What?"

Kria just had a lopsided grin over her face.

"So…."

"So?"

Rey raised his eyebrow not having any clues about what she wanted to imply.

"So what do u think?"

"What do I think?"

Confused he asked as he was getting irritated by absolutely no-sense making questions.

"Argghh… U r just hopeless. So what do u think about me? How do I look?"

Twirling around she asked flaunting her knee length orange flowing dress which she was about to wear for her date.

"U look good."

Rey spoke and got back to his work. Kria flared and took the paper out of his hand regaining his attention.

"Just good? I am supposed to look stunning after so much of work."

"Okay u look stunning. Now give the paper back to me."

He tried to reach out and grab the paper but Kria held it out of his hold.

"No.. no.. not these fake words. Tell me how I really look?"

"U selected the dress after pondering for hours nah? U looks great. Now give it back to me."

Rey got up from the couch to get his paper but she pulled it back.

"I can use ur words. U know that nah? I need to look the best."

Kria spoke as she moved away from Rey's reach.

"Fineeee.. U look gorgeous, stunning, out of this world. Now happy? Now give that paper to me."

"Mr. Singhania are u trying to get rid of me?"

"Wait let me call the Nobel Prize Committee to notify them for ur greatest discovery. U ought to get recognition for it."

Rey scowled in the end. Here he was trying to concentrate and he had to play dress up with her.

"So mean of u Reyansh. Don't u have manners. Ur friend is in trouble and u r busy mocking her."

Kria wrinkled her nose as he spoke staring at him. Rey took the chance to grab the paper but Kria was swift enough to move it away. Rey scowled.

"What trouble? U r going on a date with Sameer ur fiancé. What difference wud it make even if u go in shorts and tee?"

Rey growled stressing over fiancé. The childish games were getting on his nerves.

"So what? Can't a person look good on their date? And now until u compliment me really meaning itI won't go and neither u will receive this paper."

Saying so she dashed around the living room with a shouting Rey following him.

"Krys. Give it to me."

"First u compliment me."

"To hell with ur compliments. Give it to me."

"Compliment?"

"Paper!"

They ran about the whole house as Rey chased after Kria. Their session was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Finally ur Sameer has arrived. Now at least I will have some peace."

Saying so he went to open the door. Sameer saw the expression over his face and bit back a chuckle as he entered inside. Kria cheesed out and came to hug him.

"How do I look honey?"

"As gorgeous as ever."

Sameer spoke lovingly. Rey snickered seeing the couple and cleared his throat and threw back at them.

"Come on guys. Get a room."

They smiled awkwardly registering that they were not alone when Kria spoke.

"See nah Sam. This person thinks I look ugly."

She spoke like a complaining child to which she was met by a scowl.

"So… She took my papers away."

"U weren't paying attention to me."

"U were playing dress up. U look good in everything so y u have to ask it everytime?"

"So what? U r my friend. Its ur duty."

"Its ur duty to even help me out and not go about playing around."

Kria-Rey started fighting again. Sameer rolled his eyes seeing them bicker and finally spoke out loudly.

"Stop both of u."

Both of them stopped in an instant.

"Kria give back the paper."

She pouted and retuned it while Rey stood smug.

"Reyansh pass a sweet compliment to my girlfriend."

Kria showed her tongue to him as she chuckled seeing his expression.

"U look _great_."

Rey said making a face. He wasn't fond of negotiating like this.

"Very good. And now both of u shud grow up and stop fighting like kids."

"He started it."

"She started it."

Both voiced out simultaneously earning a laugh from Sameer. Soon Kria and Sameer went out for their date and Rey settled to look for an appropriate job going through all the papers he had gathered for the purpose.

_**Hope u guys like it. **_

_**Do leave ur feedback.**_

_**Pms sometime late.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. I wrote it in a break so apologies for the flow break in between.**

**Hope you guys like it. Please do leave your valuable feedback.**

* * *

If one had asked Rey how his life was – hell would have been the answer to describe it appropriately. But looking at it after a month had passed he could just say that things had turned out in his life for better. Finally he had landed a job which was much more satiating than the previous one and that pleased him to no extent.

Somebody had coined it right – 'Whatever happens in life happens for good.'

Finally everything was falling into place. With Kria's encouragement he had finally confessed to his parents what had happened in his life in the past days. Though they were highly miffed over the fact that their son hid such a big thing from them but eventually they did forgive after taking his words that he will share his pains with him no matter what. With that matter resolved Reyansh was much more at ease and was looking forward for the lazy weekends that Kria and he planned.

Living with Kria was fun due to her vivacious nature. She was always at her cheerful best albeit Rey doubted otherwise. But he didn't voice it out as although they were sharing the same house but it didn't mean that anyone of them could barge into each other's personal space just like that. He didn't feel it right.

"Reyansh…. It's my turn to pick a movie."

Kria shouted out. They had planned a movie marathon to spend the weekend.

"When did it become your turn?"

Rey spoke as he walked with Coke in his hands as Kria rummaged through the movie collections. He settled himself by her side taking the box and trying to find something of his taste. Kria snatched it away.

"Ladies first."

Rey snatched back the box and started shuffling through it.

"Hey.. that's not done."

"That's completely done. You are just gonna put that stupid romantic saga of yours and after a week like this I seriously don't have the patience to bear it so NO.. you aren't getting the turn to pick up."

"FINE. Let's play for it then."

Kria spoke drawing the bottom line.

"Fine… Lets do it."

Few minutes later Kria was sitting with a grumpy face muttering curses while Rey happily rummaged through the stack.

"Stop whining. Stone beats scissors. You can't help it."

"Don't rub it."

"Can't help it. Just love doing that."

With a grin over his face he resumed his work finally landing on the Slasher – Scream 4. Kria snorted seeing his choice and Rey turned towards her.

"Any problem Krisi?"

"You know nah.. that film is 2 years old? Can't you go for a recent one?"

"Why so? You watch those stupid romantic films of yours countless times and I am not allowed to pick one. And the thing is I missed this one so yeah I am picking this one."

"But still…"

"Wait a minute. Are you scared?"

Rey spoke cockily to instigate her.

"Me. Scared. No ways."

"Ohhh. I can see that on your face. Don't you worry. You can always clutch my hand in case you feel someone crawling behind you."

Rey feigned getting scared and patted his shoulder to instigate her more. Kria smacked with the cushion and spoke enraged.

"Just shut up. Sit down and watch and then we will see who is a bigger crybaby?"

Saying so she started the movie and settled herself. Halfway through Rey was gripping the cushion tight completely engrossed in the movie while something devilish was brewing up in Kria's mind. Stealthily she moved behind the couch and when on the screen the door was about to get opened she with a higher octave screamed directly in Rey's ears causing the guy to literally jump off from the couch and it ended up with him falling on the floor with a jerk on his elbow making him wince in pain. Seeing his plight Kria started laughing and made an innocent face and spoke.

"Are you scared?"

Regaining himself Rey started running behind Kria as she ran across the complete living room teasing him. Singing his name she spoke.

"Reyaaannshh.. Did something crawl behind you?"

"Or did someone come to take you?"

Kria continued teasing him mercilessly as she escaped Rey while they ran throughout the house.

"Just let me get my hands on you and we will see who is scared."

Rey shouted as he continued moving around to catch her. Finally he grabbed her from behind by her waist making her squeal out to leave her. Rey smirked continuing to hold her and mocked.

"No.. no.. now who is one getting grabbed? Did something crawl behind you?"

Saying so he tickled her near her waist making Kria break out into peals of laughter. Somehow Kria made herself to face him in order to stop him to continue the tickling making them realize how close they actually were standing. They jerked away from each other – awkwardness surrounding them for a moment. Rey brushed his hair and spoke out.

"So… umm… I think next time you will think twice before you do something like this…"

Kria shot her head up hearing what he was saying. Sticking her tongue out she spoke out before running to her room.

"No.."

Reaching her room she peeped from door.

"And next time I will be choosing what we watch."

And before Rey could say anything she shut the door at his face leaving him to fight for a response.

* * *

Rey walked inside the building with a smile over his face. It had been pay day and after receiving it an exuberant joy had engulfed him from inside. He was on 7th cloud and got inside the house. Normally the loneliness of house at these days would dishearten him but today it didn't. He was happy for himself and even happier for his friend whose anniversary was on the same day. But soon enough his smile faltered seeing a gloomy Kria.

"Krys…. Are you okay?"

Rey immediately rushed to her dropping his bag.

"Am..Am fine."

She choked out. Her tears were threatening to spill out and Rey embraced her.

"Hey..what happened?"

"N…Nothing. Just the silly movie."

"Krys…."

Rey spoke with a stern voice demanding to know the answer. After a moment of silence she broke out in loud sobs.

"He didn't come Rey. He cancelled again. On this special day of ours he cancelled. He just couldn't make it for this day too."

Kria sobbed hysterically as she poured her heart out to her friend. No matter how much brave face she could put up but times like these it hurt her immensely. At other times she would just console her heart showing it a fake shine in the cancellation but today it wouldn't listen and neither did she try to – because her mind grieved out and her heart was in melancholy. Nothing could make it better.

Rey felt a twinge seeing her grieving so badly. He knew how much the cancellations affected her but she never let it show on her face – never ever. And he hugely admired her for this. But today seeing her so vulnerable and weak he wanted to strangle Sameer for making her like this. His mind immediately ran on a different frequency to put her at ease.

"D'uh silly me."

Kria looked up facing him.

"Actually Sam had called me up and told me to take care of you coz he wouldn't be able to make it - some flight errors and all. And it slipped from my mind to tell you this. And look what happened. My beautiful crystal is in tears. Now let me make up to you. Now I owe you a double treat. Come on…"

He forced her to stand and started pushing her to her room.

"Reyansh what are you doing?"

"We are gonna go and party and get with your double treat. One as my sorry and one for my payday. Now come on go inside. And wipe that tears off your face. You look uglier than usual. And seriously my timid little heart cannot take it so much. Now go and change and meet me in 5."

Without allowing her to answer he pushed her inside and went away to get dressed.

Soon both of them were standing out as they decided over the place they had to go. When they were walking out of the house, Kria grabbed his hand and made him face her. Engulfing him in a hug she spoke out.

"_Thank you_."

Rey smiled and he felt little tears on his back but he knew these were of happiness. He smiled and returned the gesture.

"_Always._"

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Do give your valuable feedback.**

* * *

Sometimes life makes you face the moment you feared the most. And when it becomes the reality you find yourself amidst darkness that appears to consume you completely and surprisingly you let it. That moment every lesson of the life that you have learnt about being brave, every advice that you might have given to someone else of not letting circumstances defeat you and every counsel you have ever received in your life seems bleak. The momentary pain you feel is above everything in your life.

You want to stay in a corner and succumb to your broodings.

You forget everyone else in life who gets affected by your state.

At that very moment all that matters is your hurt and you just want to curl in a ball and lick your wounds.

You feel shattered inside and while everything moves in life you just want to stay at that juncture of your life not wanting to take a step forward neither willing to rise above it.

As said you become numb.

It is easier to motivate others and pull them out of their shell but when you yourself become locked in it – it feels the end of the world and the biggest thing is breaking through it.

But it is easier said than done.

Never ever did Kria thought that her perfect life wasn't as perfect as it seemed like. It was a bubble that could burst any moment but for her it was her world. She always thought it could never break like a diamond which was the hardest element. But she forgot that diamonds can break and when they break they shatter into numerous shards which can never be put back together – as hard as you may try.

And the same happened with her and she couldn't decipher from where to start pulling herself together albeit she knew it would never be the same.

* * *

Entering inside Rey was yet again greeted by the haunting silence of the house. It had nearly been a month and this had become a schedule it seemed so. It felt as if he was living alone – he could barely feel her presence. It was as if she was non-existent – hardly any conversation was exchanged between them.

He saw his dinner kept over the table.

He sighed and then finally went over to the adjacent room. It was high time to talk some sense to his beloved friend.

"Kria open up!"

He knocked and spoke out loud but received no response. He shouted out again irritated.

"Crys Open up NOW!"

Again no response.

"For God's sake Kri.. I know you are in there wide awake bawling your eyes out. So stop the pretending and open the damn door or I swear to God….. Just open up."

Irritated by the continuous pounding Kria opened the door and Rey flinched seeing her face which was pale with dried tear and red puffy eyes. An uneasiness spread through his body seeing her like this.

"Look Reyansh… We had this talk about numerous times and I am telling you I am fine. Its just that…"

But Rey cut her in middle.

"… just what Kria? That you had a bad day at your office.. Or your mom shouted at you.. or Sharon said something.. Or let me guess you were seeing some flick of your and ended up bawling your eyes out."

"Rey you.."

"Just shut up. We both know why you were locked up inside trying to stifling your cries and you would be lying through your teeth if you denied. So let just cut out all the formalities and get to it. Why are you doing this to yourself sweety? Why are you relentlessly wasting your tears over something so worthless? Why…"

Kria shoved away his hands from her shoulder while he was attempting to console her.

"Worthless. Do you think it is worthless for me? What do you think that you know how it feels when something close to your heart is snatched away? What do you know about it, huh? Do you know how much it pains inside when you are made to feel meaningless? When you thought nothing could go wrong and turns out everything was a freaking lie."

Pushing him she lashed out.

"No you don't Reyansh. You don't know how it feels when your life is disrupted in a moment. All that you believed in is brutally rooted out. You don't know how it feels when you are left all alone."

"Alone? What the hell! You bloody well know that you aren't alone in it. Do you know how we feel seeing you like this. Every freaking day your parents and Sharon call up just to check up on you whether you are okay or not? But no. All you care about is just getting locked up in your damn room and not give a rat's ass about what people to whom you mean the world feel seeing you like this. Alas! Why would you think about it? You are busy licking your own wounds and caring about your stupid grief that you turn blind to other people's sorrow."

Enraged Rey turned to leave her room. He turned when he was about to leave.

"Crys… Please just once think from your head and not your heart and look around what mess have you become. Its high time that you snap out of it dear."

Saying he shut the door and went away.

_She needed this_ – his mind spoke out and his heart agreed _partially_.

* * *

For a long time Kria stood staring at the door trying to come in terms with it. She walked in front of her dresser and stood there gazing at her own reflection.

For a moment she just couldn't recognize herself.

Her hair was a mess – strands sticking to her face. Her eyes were red with crying with smudged mascara and nose puffy. She could see the dried tears. She cringed at the mess that she had created of herself.

When had she become such a woman who cried like as if the world has ended? She was never like this. On the contrary she was the one who always talked to others to pull themselves together in their highest moment of distress.

So why couldn't she apply the same to her?

It wasn't as if the world had ceased to exist.

Her broken heart squeaked out but her mind opposed saying her world wasn't confined to just herself rather her family and her friends.

She went to the washroom to splash some cold water over her face to get her thoughts straight.

This wasn't the end. It was just the end of a chapter in her life. She wiped her face clean and stared at her new reflection – which resembled her old self to an extent.

She came out and crashed on her bed and lay there staring at the ceiling.

The day ahead would mark the beginning of a new chapter – _new beginnings._

* * *

**Confused?**

**Just a small leap. The upcoming chapter would resolve the confusion. Be patient. But any guesses to what might have happened?**

**Thoughts.******


	11. Chapter 11

_**So here's the next part folks. Hope you guys like it.**_

_**Do leave your valuable feedback.**_

* * *

If anybody asked Reyansh about his fondest memory then the instant answer would be waking up on a lazy day with the enchanting aroma of his mother's pancakes with extra syrup being served on his bed. He would devour on it like a beast. But those were the days in the past. With the busy schedule he wouldn't get a lazy day around or his mother cooking it for him. So when he took in the familiar fragrance of his favorite food all he could do was wake up in a jolt and look around to see whether he was transported to another dimension or what.

Too dramatic?

Well it might be because never in his wildest dream he expect that delicacy in Mumbai – served the way he liked that too by Kria who swore that she would never entertain the whims and fancies of 'His Highness' or to put in exact words of her – _mollycoddle_ him.

So pancakes on bed meant only two things – either his mother was in town or Kria had gone nuts or something sinister was going in her head. He had his bets over the latter but decided to chuck the thoughts and concentrated on gobbling down the entire dish – the rest could be dealt later on. After eating like a caveman he freshened up and came out in the living room only to find a chirpy Kria dancing while cooking over her latest addicted song.

He was surprised? – That would be a colossal understatement.

After the events of yesterday evening he had imagined some swollen or puffy eyes or at least quietness and a solemn promise that she would try. But seeing her like this swept the floor down his feet. He just couldn't fathom any sane reason behind this chirpy Kria. He narrowed his eyes staring intently as if she was some alien who had taken the place of his best friend. Busy in his thoughts he never realized when she was standing in front of him waving hands unless she pinched him.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

Rey yelped out in pain rubbing the spot where she had pinched him mercilessly.

"You were staring like a pervert."

"I wasn't staring."

Rey shouted only to receive another smack from her spatula.

"Oh you totally were Mr. Singhania."

"No…. I wasn't staring at you. I was staring at you."

"Reyansh.. Are you okay?"

Forwarding her hand to touch his forehead she inquired. Rey shoved her hand away and spoke irritated.

"Of course I am."

"So why are you mumbling these nonsensical things? How can you be not staring at me and also staring?"

"Oh shut up. I meant I was staring at you but not in the way you thought me to be. Are you okay?"

This time he touched her forehead to check her temperature only to get hit by her again.

"Of course I am fine. If I wasn't how the hell was I supposed to be dancing around cooking?"

Kria made a weird face appalled by her friend's assumptions.

"That's the thing."

Rey said and continued.

"You are too happy. You are dancing around as if you are on top of the world.. Like you know like the person who has won a million worth lottery or how you dance around when you get this news of a huge sale…"

Hearing the words Kria voiced out an interruption but it seemed like as if Rey didn't listen to it as he continued rambling on.

"…like there's no worries out in the world.. as if the last mon…"

He stopped mid-sentence realizing what he was about to speak but Kria already sensed it out and in the moment her body language dropped from that of a happy to that of gloomy. He faced her and holding her by her shoulders he spoke.

"Kria…"

But he was cut by her.

"As if the last month didn't exist. Say it out loud Rey. I have to face it one day."

He looked at her with worry lines forming on his face but she continued.

"Yes.. I am too happy. But understand Reyansh.. This is the only way I can forget it out. It aches from inside. This feeling suffocates me and clouds out all the reasons to be happy. So having this extra shine and brightness in my life I hope that I am able to burst out the cloudiness."

Rey sighed and called out her name but Kria continued stifling a sob.

"It hurts Reyansh. It hurts so damn much. I trusted him. I had known him my entire life. I was in love with him - or was supposed to be in love with him. But all of it vanished in a moment. I stood there holding all the loose ends trying hard to prevent everything from falling never realizing there was nothing to lose or hold. I was an idiot. I was such an idiot."

Kria showered out tiny punches as she continued her self abomination while Rey enveloped her in a hug.

She needed it all to get out of the system and he was gonna help her to just do the same. She sobbed continuously wetting his shirt whilst he just caressed her head continuously. After a while her sobbing stopped but they continued to remain in the same position. Kria was enjoying this warmth and care until her eyes fell on the clock an instinctively she pushed him away.

"What the hell Crys…"

"Its already 9 dumbo. We got to make a move."

Saying so she rushed inside to change whilst he stood there absorbing the sudden hurriedness in her behaviour. Shrugging away his thoughts he walked inside whistling. Her happy mood did rub on him but he was happier that she was finally moving on _truly_.

* * *

"For the last time Reyansh Singhania, come and pick up your damn phone or I swear to God I will throw that precious gadget of yours to dumps."

Kria screamed out loud as she tried concentrating on her novel again for the third time in the last five minutes. Rey's phone has been ringing incessantly while his Highness was taking a shower. He shouted from inside.

"Let it ring. What's big deal that you are fussing like an old granny?"

Kria lid blew off over the salutation he just used for her.

"The problem is that moronic phone of yours have been ringing like a million times in the last five minutes and you are least concerned about it. God knows for how long you have been in that bloody shower. Not get your ass out and pick up the damn phone."

Kria issued an ultimatum for him while Rey just shouted out in response.

"Next time if it rings, just pick up the damn phone. Why you have to blow your lid off?"

He increased the speed of water and got busy while Kria continued muttering curses. The shrilling tone of the phone went out the next moment enraging her more. She glanced over the id to see the flashing name of _Raj_. Calming her nerves down she pick up the call.

"Hello."

"Hello, is Rey around?"

"Hey Raj its me Kria. Actually Rey is caught up in a moment so I am attending on his behalf. You have some message?"

"Ohh, hey Kria. Nothing important as such. But will you please tell him to attend my anniversary party tomorrow? He is becoming such a drama queen I tell you. We have been convincing him for so long. On second thoughts why don't you also accompany him? It will be fun."

"No.. no.. How can I possibly attend…"

"Oh chuck it Kria… You are Rey's friend which makes you our's too. I insist. And above all if you are willing to come then you might be able to drag that bore out here too. He is behaving like a pain I tell you. Please.. Convince him."

After numerous pleadings of Raj, Kria agreed to come and drag Rey to the party. By the time her talks finished Rey was out of the shower in his sweats. Hearing his footsteps she turned around.

"What was the call for?"

He inquired.

"Why aren't you going to Raj's party?"

"I don't wanna go. As simple as that."

He shrugged it off and picking up a magazine as he crashed over the couch. Snatching away the magazine from his hands she spoke.

"Oh.. Don't you dare Mister. You are bringing that pretty ass of yours in the party and we are gonna have a blast."

She chirped at the last line making Rey raise his brows.

"We?"

"Yes… We… Raj just invited me to the party. And since I was free I accepted. FYI you should thank me. I spared you the trouble of searching for a date."

"Who said you are gonna go with me?"

Rey turned facing her as she crashed by him.

"I said. And don't you pop your eyes out of the socket. We all are pretty aware of your dating statistics so consider this as a favor from my side."

"Oh shut up. We are so not going.

"Oh… We so are going."

The bickering continued for some time and it ended up in another game of stone, paper, scissors with Kria emerging out as the clear winner of straight 3-0. She chirped around happily as Rey sat there muttering curses.

"Wipe that gloom out of your face and ask Raj for the address. He said he would message you."

And as if on the cue Rey's phone beeped out signaling the message arrival. He opened the message while Kria went on fussing over the things they could do and what gift whey would buy not paying heed that her words were falling to the deaf ears. Sensing the silence she turned towards Rey whose face looked as if he had seen a ghost in the bright daylight. She shook him to bring him out of his reverie.

"What happened? Why so quiet?"

"Nothing… Can we not go out tomorrow? I just remember some work."

"Cut off the excuses Reyansh. We both know you don't have any work lagging or pending."

Rolling her eyes she spoke out as her friend tries stupid ways of not going into the party.

"Kria… Please.. I really don't think we should go.. Rather you."

He spoke the last line almost inaudible but Kria caught it.

"What did you say? Why shouldn't I go? What's the deal Rey?"

"I..Its nothing big.. Its.."

"Why are you stammering Rey? What happened?"

Sighing out in defeat he spoke.

"Do you know the venue of the party?"

She shook her head in negation and the Rey handed his cell to her so that she could read it herself.

_The Hemigsway_.

The world came crashing down in an instant and all her attempts to move on seemingly going futile as the flashes of the night played like the movie in front of her eyes.

* * *

_**So the flashback is just around the corner. Anybody excited?**_

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
